What Are Friends For?
by yellowlightning
Summary: i redid chapter three..explaination inside..'just exactly what are friends for'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Rugrats.  
  
A/N: My first Rugrats Fan-Fiction so like I learned from Bambi 'If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all'.   
  
What Are Friends For?  
  
Phil continued to stare at his math homework as he tapped his pencil against the surface of the table. He sat with his friends in Study Hall and has been trying to process the same problem for over five minutes. Glancing up at his friends he watched as they scribbled the answers on their paper. He was never going to catch onto geometry as fast as the rest of them and it frustrated him inside. It wasn't like he didn't listen in class even though some of his friends think that, he just couldn't grasp on to theorems as quickly as his friends.   
  
Letting out a quiet sigh Phil closed his geometry book, deciding to start on English. He pulled out his notebook as he caught Kimi looking at him. He looked up so that their eyes had contact with one another. He watched as she mouthed 'You're done?' Phil just rolled his eyes and shook his head before opening his notebook. He watched from the corner of his eye as Kimi pouted at him. She continued to watch him hoping he would look back up at her but after a few seconds of no response Kimi just returned to her math homework.   
  
English was a subject Phil was actually good at. Unlike the rest of his friends who practically excelled in every subject Phil averaged Bs or Cs in math and science. Phil excelled in creativity and that was one of the reasons why he was such a excellent student in English while most teachers graded on grammar and spelling Miss Diaz graded on creativity even though his grammar and spelling were A standings. But before Phil could even write down a single thought of his frustrations with Geometry the bell rang ending not only Study Hall but the school day as well.  
  
Phil quickly packed his things into his backpack and headed out of the classroom without saying a word to either of his friends. He really didn't feel in the mood to hear what Tommy and Lil had to say about his understanding with Geometry. He wasn't as smart as them when it came to math and problems it wasn't his fault things didn't click as quick as it did for them.  
  
"Phil!" Kimi yelled out as she rushed out of the classroom and into the hallway. Phil shut his eyes as he stopped in the middle of the crowd. Kimi was the only one who didn't lecture him about paying attention in class and she didn't constantly tell him it was easy once he got the hang of it. So he couldn't just ignore her and keep walking. "Are you okay?"   
  
Phil opened his eyes to see Kimi standing in front of him her hands holding her backpack straps. "Yeah I'm okay," Phil lied as Kimi gave him a look. Phil let out a sigh realizing he wasn't about to get away lying to her. "I just don't want to hear Tommy and Lil tell me that I just need to pay attention in class and I'll finally get this stuff because I DO pay attention in class. And I don't want to hear Chuckie ask what's going on only to tell me it's easy once I get the hang of it because I haven't gotten the hang of it. I just don't want to hear it, okay Kimi?"  
  
Kimi stood there a bit speechless as she slowly nodded her head. She didn't know what her friends had to say to him bothered him that much. "I can tutor you if you want. The others don't have to know if you don't want them too. Tommy and Lil are going to the library to start on their science project and I'll just tell Chuckie I'm going to your house to start ours," Kimi quietly offered as she looked at Phil.  
  
"Really?" Phil said as some of his frustrations disappeared.  
  
"Yeah. Really" Kimi reassured with a smile.  
  
As if on cue Chuckie, Tommy, and Lil appeared beside the two. "Hey Phil. You okay? You left study hall pretty quickly," Tommy said as he looked at his friend.  
  
"Yeah. I just left my book in class and I wanted to get it before my teacher left," Phil answered as he pulled his gaze away from Kimi.  
  
"Hey did any of you guys solve number 12?" asked Lil switching the subject.  
  
Phil held back from making a face on the subject. "Whoa. Look at the time. We better go Phil before we miss the bus," Kimi said as she grabbed Phil's wrist. "Chuckie I'm going to Phil's to start on our science fair project. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye," Phil managed to say before Kimi pulled him away. Looking back to make sure his friends couldn't hear he pulled Kimi back to slow down their pace. "Thanks Kimi."  
  
"Any time. What are friends for?" Kimi replied as she gave him of her smiles.  
  
+ + +   
  
Phil sat on his desk as Kimi stood behind him showing him step by step how to solve the problem he was starring at in Study Hall. Phil nodded his head as Kimi wrote down each step not quite understanding how he managed to catch on so quickly when Kimi showed him how.  
  
"Okay now you try," smiled Kimi as she put his pencil down so that he could work on the next problem.  
  
"Alright," Phil said as he took his pencil and started copying the next problem on his paper.  
  
Phil smiled with satisfaction as he completed the problem. He glanced up to Kimi to see if she was watching him only to see her starring out the window. Phil frowned to himself as he leaned back in his chair to see Tommy in his room back from the library. His room wasn't across from Tommy's (Lil's room was) but he could still see Tommy's room from the area around his desk.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink. You want one?" asked Phil as he stood up from his seat nearly startling Kimi.  
  
"What?" Kimi said as she snapped out of her daze. Phil only starred at her. "Hey you finished the problem! Good job!" She looked at Phil's paper as she smiled to see it was correct.  
  
"Yeah," Phil dryly said as he headed towards the door. "You want a drink?"  
  
"Sure," answered Kimi as she weakly smiled at him wondering why Phil's mood seemed to have changed all of a sudden.  
  
Phil nodded his head as he walked out of his bedroom and into the hallway. It was about a couple months back when Kimi told him that she had a crush on Tommy. He didn't know why but it bothered him than and he didn't know why it still bothered him now. He always figured it was because Tommy seemed to be the All Around American Boy. Tommy had nearly everything a guy could ever want and Phil had to work to get where he was. Kimi had been the only one who held no pressures on him and always accepted and liked him for who he was so he figured when she told him that she liked Tommy he felt that it was another area to lose to Tommy. Not like he liked Kimi or well he didn't think he did.  
  
"Hey Phil," Lil said as Phil appeared at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
Phil quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "Hey. You're back from the library early."  
  
"There was a staff meeting so they had to close it early. Kimi still hear?" asked Lil as they passed each other, Lil heading to the staircase and Phil to the kitchen.  
  
"Yup. She's up in my room," Phil answered as Lil yelled out a 'thanks' before jogging upstairs.  
  
Phil went to the fridge and pulled out two cans of juice. Deciding to kill time and let his sister talk to her best friend, Phil grabbed two glasses and filled them with ice. He opened the cans and poured the juice into the glasses. Throwing the cans into the recycling bin, Phil picked up the two glasses and headed back upstairs.  
  
Phil leaned in the doorway to see Kimi in his room alone. He could hear music blasting from Lil's room, which was next door to his. He watched as Kimi starred out the window. Tommy caught a glimpse of her and waved as Kimi smiled and waved back.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him you like him already?" asked Phil as he walked into his room. Figuring he would prefer it better if she just went out with the guy instead of constantly admiring him from afar.  
  
"Tell Tommy? Yeah right," Kimi said as she let out a small laugh as she walked away from the window to join Phil at his desk. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Phil questioned as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
Kimi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. You seemed a little off when you left the room earlier."  
  
"Too much geometry that's all," lied Phil as he continued to drink his juice. Kimi gave him a look not believing a word. "Kimi I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" Kimi replied as she looked at him.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure," Phil said as he flashed her one of his smiles. "Are you okay?" He let out a short laugh.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay," giggled Kimi as she looked at him.  
  
Phil finished his geometry while Kimi flipped through some of his old sketchbook. It wasn't long before Phil finished and the two just sat around his room talking. Realizing it was almost dinner time Phil walked Kimi home and the two called it a day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rugrats.  
  
A/N: I apologize for not indicating that this will be a continuation in the last chapter. Don't mind the screen names I'm not real creative when it comes to stuff like that. Ideas on further chapters are welcomed, if not I'll probably end the story soon because I already know the ending. Well that's all for now. Enjoy the story!!  
  
What Are Friends For?  
  
Phil leaned against the wall as he wrote on his notebook using his legs as a surface to keep his notebook straight. His mind was drawing a blank even though he felt as if a thousand things were swirling inside of it so he began to draw in the margins.  
  
"Hey Phil. Rugrats Chatroom," Lil said as she popped her head into his bedroom. He glanced up to see his sister for a second before she disappeared into her own room.  
  
Getting off his bed Phil walked over to his desk to start up his laptop. Thanks to Chuckie's dad all of them got a laptop from the computer company Mr. Finister worked at. As Phil waited for the laptop to start up he continued to draw in his notebook.  
  
  
  
RUGRATS CHATROOM  
  
Phil04 has just entered the chatroom.  
  
Kute_Kimi: Hi Phil!  
  
Chuckie07: Hey Phil  
  
TommyBoy05: Hey Phil  
  
Sweetly_Lil: Took you long enough =P  
  
Phil04: Hey guys. Very funny Lil but I had to start up my computer in order to sign on.  
  
Chuckie07: So how's the science projects coming along?  
  
TommyBoy05: Great. Lil and I collected majority of our information. Some time this week we plan on making a model volcano that actually erupts. Which will be very interesting. What about you two?  
  
Kute_Kimi: Um, our project on the constellations is coming along just fine.  
  
Chuckie07: For someone who comes home right before dinner this whole week, you two sure sound like you got a lot done. You two were flirting the whole time or something?  
  
Phil04: No  
  
Kute_Kimi: We don't flirt  
  
Chuckie07: haha..rriigghhtt  
  
TommyBoy05: Hey Kimi. When do you want to come over to flirt..Opps I mean to study for our History test?  
  
Kute_Kimi: HaHa. Hm, I don't know. I'm pretty much free this whole week. Why don't you pick a day?  
  
Phil04: Be right back.  
  
  
  
Phil got off his chair and walked across the hallway to the bathroom. He didn't really have to go anywhere or do anything but he really didn't feel like being in the chatroom right about than. He shut the door seeing Lil look at him. Running the water he washed his face as he looked at the mirror.  
  
"I do NOT like Kimi," he said to himself as starred at the mirror. "But why does it feel like I do?" Letting out a sigh Phil turned away to flush the toilet and run the water to make like he was really using the bathroom.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom he watched as Lil smiled at him before returning her attention back to the laptop. Phil smiled back and walked back to his room. He sat on his computer desk wondering if he even wanted to read the conversation he missed.  
  
  
  
Phil04: I'm back  
  
Chuckie07: Thank you God! I don't know what's worse you and my sister flirting or my sister and Tommy flirting.  
  
TommyBoy05: Very funny Chuckie.  
  
Kute_Kimi: We were not flirting.  
  
Sweetly_Lil: Keep telling yourselves that. =P You two see it as an innocent conversation but in reality it's flirting.  
  
Phil04: Well I'm calling it a night.  
  
Kute_Kimi: But it's only 10:05  
  
Phil04: Yeah well I have Geometry homework to finish up.  
  
Chuckie07: Ouch Geometry? I'm glad I'm passed that.  
  
Phil04: Wish I could say the same Chuckie. Well night guys.  
  
TommyBoy05: Night Phil  
  
Chuckie07: See you tomorrow  
  
Phil04 has left the chatroom  
  
  
  
PRIVATE IM  
  
Kute_Kimi: Geometry homework? You've finished it before I left your house.  
  
Phil04: So I lied.  
  
Kute_Kimi: You sure have been acting strange lately. Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Phil04: Yeah I'm sure.  
  
Kute_Kimi: So why are you signing off so early tonight?  
  
Phil04: Just don't feel so much like chatting on line right now.  
  
Kute_Kimi: =/  
  
Phil04: Kimi, I'm okay. Go back in the chat room and talk to our friends. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?  
  
Kute_Kimi: Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Phil04: Night  
  
Kute_Kimi: Night  
  
Kute_Kimi: Hey Phil?  
  
Phil04: Yeah?  
  
Kute_Kimi: Did you want me to call you to talk?  
  
Phil04: It's all right.  
  
Kute_Kimi: Um..Phil?  
  
Phil04: Just cause I said it was all right that you don't call doesn't mean you can't. You can call me any time you want. I won't mind.  
  
Kute_Kimi: Thanks  
  
Phil04: What are friends for?  
  
Kute_Kimi: =)  
  
Phil signed off at 10:10 PM  
  
  
  
Phil closed his laptop and swung is swivel chair around so that it faced his bed. Getting up he shut his bedroom room and turned off the lights. Walking in the dark to his bed he flicked the light over his bed on. Grabbing his sketchbook he fell back on his bed and started drawing hoping it would get some things off his mind. As much as he liked Kimi always giving him that extra attention constantly making sure he was all right it didn't help with his emotions especially when he knew Kimi liked Tommy. One of the main reasons why he told her it was okay for her to not call him even though a big part of him really wanted her to. Phil let out a sigh as he slowly escaped his thoughts. Thinking about Kimi wasn't doing him much help.  
  
RING!! Phil let out a groan as he rolled over causing his sketchbook to fall to the ground. RING!! Shutting his eyes tight Phil slowly opened them trying to adjust to the light. 1:58 AM. RING!! Phil grabbed his private line and shut his light off surprised he actually fell asleep drawing.  
  
"Hello?" Phil sheepishly answered as he fell back onto his bed wondering who was calling so late.  
  
"Phil? Did I wake you?" a quiet voice replied from the other line.  
  
"Kimi?" Phil said as he sat up. "What's up? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Um. I just couldn't sleep," Kimi nervously laughed.  
  
"Kimi," replied Phil a drop of seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Just one of those nights where I just can't fall asleep. Funny isn't it? I'm not afraid of mostly everything but there's nights where I get just to scared to lay in the darkness and silence to fall asleep that I need to hear someone to know I'm not alone," Kimi softly whispered as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry Kimi," whispered Phil hearing the sadness in her voice. "I hate it when you cry."  
  
"I'm not crying," Kimi tried to lie as she weakly smiled in the dark. "Before you use to hate it when I cried because I use to scream and whine." Kimi softly laughed.  
  
"Now I hate it when you cry because it makes me sad," Phil quietly replied causing Kimi's laugh and tears to stop. "Don't worry about it Kimi. We can talk as long as you want. I'll even talk to you till you fall asleep."   
  
"Really?" Kimi said hoping he was serious.  
  
"Really," smiled Phil as he began to relax in his bed.  
  
"Thanks Phil," Kimi replied as smiled. "Sorry for waking you up."  
  
"Don't apologize. It isn't worth it. Besides what are friends for?" Phil responded as Kimi let out a short laugh.  
  
The two talked for a while about random stuff a bunch of stuff that made them laugh especially Kimi, but it wasn't long till there were occasional periods of silence. Kimi would interrupt it asking him if he was still awake. He could hear the slight fear in her voice when she asked knowing the silence, dark, and her thoughts got the best of her so he would start talking again. He was a bit surprised he wasn't a bit tired when he realized it was pass three o'clock. He stopped talking realizing Kimi's breaths were more relaxed.  
  
"Kimi?" he softly whispered as he waited for a response.  
  
"Mm hm?" Kimi slowly and quietly replied.  
  
Phil let out a short laugh, "Sleepy?"  
  
"Mm hm," Kimi managed to say just about ready to fall asleep. "Phil?"  
  
"Yeah?" yawned Phil as he starred into the dark.  
  
"Will you wait till I fall asleep to hang up?" questioned Kimi who was now a bit awake.  
  
"Yeah. I'll wait," Phil said with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you," mumbled Kimi as she snuggled deeper into her blanket.  
  
"Your welcome," answered Phil. "Sweet dreams Kimi."  
  
Phil quietly laughed as Kimi did her best to mutter the same. He laid there in the darkness as he listened to Kimi softly breathing until he ended up falling asleep.  
  
BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!  
  
Phil let out a loud sigh as he held back from swearing under his breath. Glancing at the time he realized it was only 6:00 AM. 'Where the hell is that noise coming from?' thought Phil knowing his alarm was set to go off in fifteen minutes.  
  
"Kimi! Wake up and turn off your alarm clock," Chuckie loudly said.   
  
That's when it hit Phil. He was still on the phone with Kimi.  
  
Kimi threw her covers to the side and shut her alarm off but remained in bed. "Don't tell me you stayed up all night on the phone," Chuckie said as he looked at Kimi who had her phone right next to her.   
  
Kimi's eyes shot opened realizing her phone was still on and there was no noise indicating that Phil hung up. "It's too early for this Chuckie. Get out of my room please," Kimi said as she looked at her brother who just shrugged his shoulders and left. "Phil?"  
  
"Morning," Phil answered with a short laugh. "Well, that's one way to wake up in the morning."  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Kimi as she got out of bed to fix her bed. "I thought you were going to hang up after I fell asleep?"  
  
"Yeah except I ended up falling asleep. Besides the whole operator thing would have waken you," answered Phil deciding he mind as well get out of bed already.  
  
"Thanks," Kimi quietly said.  
  
"It isn't a big deal," Phil replied as he stretched.  
  
"It is to me," replied Kimi as she sat on her bed.  
  
"You know I'll be here if you ever need a friend," Phil said as he held the phone to his ear with his hand.  
  
"I know," smiled Kimi. "Well I got to take a shower and I don't want Chuckie walking into my room seeing me on the phone."  
  
Phil laughed, "Yeah. I'll see you in a hour or so."  
  
"Alright," replied Kimi as they said 'bye' to one another before they got off the phone.  
  
+ + + 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rugrats.  
  
A/N: I redid chapter three because I had a hard time transitioning it to fit the ending. That and it bothered me on how I seemed to jump into it way too quickly. My apologies for the changes. However, I think I just might make the old chapter three a new story. Hope this chapter is to your liking! Oh, and thanks for the reviews and for waiting.  
  
What Are Friends For?  
  
Phil stared at the chalkboard with heavy eyes. He wasn't one to fall asleep in class, but he was beginning to make an exception for today. Leaning back into his chair, Phil let out a silent yawn and dropped his pencil on his notebook.  
  
"Sleepy?" a voice behind him whispered as their teacher continued to write notes on the board.  
  
A smile appeared on his face as he whispered back, "Yeah, I stayed up practically the whole night talking to this hot chick."  
  
The comment caused Kimi to let out a quiet giggle as she resumed taking notes. "Flirt," she mumbled as she looked over his shoulder to gaze at the chalkboard.  
  
Phil chuckled as he grabbed his pencil and began drawing on his notebook, self-consciously drawing the first thing that came to his mind. His actions gained the attention of Kimi as her eyes wondered from the board to his desk. She knew he wasn't taking any notes his movements weren't the usual writing pattern, but more like a sketching one. Kimi's eyes remained on the paper waiting for his hand to move so she could see. Just than the bell rang and for a brief the drawing was visible just before Phil closed his notebook.  
  
'A rose?' Kimi thought as she slowly shut her own notebook. It wasn't something Phil would normally draw and for some reason it brought an uneasy feeling to Kimi.  
  
"Hey Kimi, you okay?" Phil said, breaking through her thoughts.  
  
She looked up to see Phil standing while she was still in her seat. "Um yeah," she quickly responded as she grabbed her notebook and swung her bag on.  
  
"Lack of sleep finally getting to you?" smirked Phil as he zipped up her open backpack. She gave him a sleepish smile mouthing him a 'thanks'. He was beginning to think she was use to no sleeping, since she seemed wide- awake for most of the day. "See what talking on the phone late at night does to you."  
  
"So I was the 'hot chick' you were talking about," teased Kimi as they stepped out of the classroom.  
  
"No, I was referring to the 'hot chick' that called me before you," joked Phil as they walked down the busy halls towards the cafeteria.  
  
Kimi let out a laugh of shock, playfully shoving Phil. "Admit it Phillip. I am the hottest girl you ever met." She was a bit surprised the words had left her mouth, perhaps sleep deprivation did that to her.  
  
Phil stopped walking and turned to look at Kimi who gave him a surprised look. "Kimi Finster you're the hottest girl I have ever met," Phil seriously said with a smile on his face. He meant every word, but of course she didn't know that. Kimi felt her heart race as he stared at her. Realizing silence would only make the tall boy grin even more Kimi regained her composer as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop flirting with my sister, Deville," Chuckie playfully warned as he pushed Phil away from Kimi.  
  
"Us flirting?" Phil said with a smile as he looked at Chuckie.  
  
"You just called my sister 'the hottest girl'," Chuckie pointed out as he stared at Phil.  
  
"Correction I told your sister she's 'the hottest girl I have ever met'," laughed Phil as he looked at Kimi.  
  
"Forget him Chuckie. He's delusional," Kimi spoke up as she pushed her brother forward, so that they could start walking. "No sleep does that to him."  
  
The subject shifted as soon as they started walking again. Chuckie and Phil were talking about sports while Kimi's mind wondered off topic. 'I cannot possibly be falling for Phil. I like Tommy, but than again why did Phil's drawing make me uneasy and why was my heart racing when Phil called me hot?'  
  
"You really got to stop phasing out," Phil said as he handed Kimi her tray. He had been trying to gain her attention since they got in line.  
  
"Guess lack of sleep can do that," Kimi weakly smiled, pushing her thoughts behind her.  
  
"Lack of sleep can make you two flirtatious, but who notices" teased Chuckie as Kimi frowned and Phil gave his friend a look.  
  
+ + +  
  
Phil walked down the crowded hall. School had just finished and he was ready to go home and sleep. His mind wondered off to the conversation with Kimi after science class. Chuckie always accused them of flirting, but he never seen things like that. They were just nice to one another. 'Maybe Chuckie's right. Maybe lack of sleep does make us flirtatious. It sure seemed that way' thought Phil as he stopped at his locker.  
  
"Hey Phil" smiled Kimi as she appeared right beside him.  
  
"Hey Kimi. Looking wide-awake and cheerful I see," grinned Phil as he put the books he didn't need in his locker.  
  
"Trust me I'm ready to crash," Kimi said with a smile as she watched Phil. "Can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"What are friends for?" Phil said as he glanced at her just as she flashed him a smile.  
  
"Can I come over? I left my keys at home, my parents are at work, and Chuckie left to do a project before I could ask him for his," Kimi explained as Phil shut his locker.  
  
"Sure thing, but we better go now unless you want to walk there," Phil answered as glanced at his watch.  
  
"I'm too exhausted to walk," whine Kimi as they walked out of the school building.  
  
"That makes two of us now come on," Phil replied as he grabbed her hand and began running.  
  
"Phil!" yelled Kimi as she did her best to run with him. His actions caught her off guard and she nearly lost balance.  
  
"Don't make me carry you," Phil responded, realizing Kimi was as tired as she said she was. Normally she would be running the same pace as him.  
  
"You can carry me all the way home if you want. Just stop running!" Kimi begged too tired to run.  
  
"That's six blocks almost!" Phil pointed out as he looked back to see Kimi smiling at him.  
  
"It's seven, but who's counting," teased Kimi as she picked up speed. Seven blocks was too much to walk today, all she really wanted was some sleep and if running brings her closer to sleeping than she'd run even if she was too exhausted.  
  
The two made it to the bus stop just as the bus arrived. Walking on, they collapsed in exhaustion into the first seat they saw empty.  
  
"Next time we don't get enough sleep let's not run," Kimi said as she caught her breath. She took off her backpack and placed it on the side just as Phil did the same.  
  
"And what if we miss the bus?" asked Phil as he leaned back.  
  
"You can carry me home," Kimi sweetly smiled as Phil stared at her.  
  
"All six blocks?" Phil questioned, although he knew if it really came down to it he probably would.  
  
"No, seven," teased Kimi causing Phil to let out a short laugh. Tired, Kimi rested her head on Phil's shoulder, closed her eyes, and dozed off.  
  
"Kimi," whispered Phil as he gently shook her shoulder. Kimi opened her eyes just as they pulled up to his house. She turned to grab her things, but the spot next to her was empty. Looking over at Phil, Kimi watched him stand up with both backpacks on. "Come on." Nodding her head, Kimi followed Phil out of the bus and into the empty house. "What do you want to do?" Shutting the door behind them, Phil placed their things on the armchair.  
  
"Sleep," Kimi simply answered as she headed straight to the couch.  
  
Thankful she wanted to do the same thing, Phil followed her to the couch and sat down beside her. Placing his feet on the coffee table in front of them, Phil turned on the TV and switched on to MTV. Relieved that they were playing music videos Kimi curled up on the couch. Feeling her head on his shoulder Phil glanced down at Kimi to see her smile at him, he smiled back as he moved his arm around her so that she was now resting on his chest.  
  
The actions were nothing new to them. They were best friends and occasionally watched movies together like that. Phil glanced at Kimi to see her already asleep, turning the volume down, Phil placed the remote on the side and closed his eyes.  
  
+ + +  
  
TBC!!  
  
Note: I keep forgetting to mention that suggestions are always welcomed. I can't promise I'll use it, but I'll take it into high consideration. Chances are if it fits in the storyline I'll use it. If it doesn't I will try to use it in new stories, with permission of course. I can tell you now I'm going to end this story soon because ideas are running dry. 


End file.
